Torque indicators commonly include torque receiving means to which torsional force is applied, torque delivering means for delivering the applied force to the workpiece, and intermediate means, such as a torsion rod, interconnected therebetween. The torsional force delivered to the workpiece may be assumed to be the same as that applied to the torque receiving means, or it may be assumed that there is a differential between the applied force and the delivered force, such as where a torque multiplier is used in conjunction with the torque indicator.
It is desirable to know what the delivered force actually is and whether it corresponds to that desired. Numerous prior art torque indicators have been provided for this purpose, but they typically employ elongated bending beams or other external connections that render the devices unwieldy and difficult to use in small spaces. Further, such prior devices are permanently attached to the wrench or power drive used for applying the torque, thereby limiting the use of the torque indicator to that particular wrench or power drive.